percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 20
Andrew POV I drew my sword as the cloud surrounded us, Alex drew a stygian iron longsword. The Cloud started to take form, it grew arms, four arms and wings. It also grew horns and a tail. When it came into focus i knew we were dead, right in front of us was Chaos himself. He smirked at me, i looked back at Alex "Alex go, get inside the pyrimid" "No way i'm staying, you can't fight him on your own!" she said, she was about to charge at him when i grabbed her arm "Alex please listen to me, get inside" we glared at each other then Alex relunctly nodded "Be careful" she ran off towards the pyrimid. Chaos crossed his arms "Sacrificing yourself are you" He said, his voice was like a Kraken screaming "I wouldn't say i was sacrificing myself, what are you doing here anyway?" "Oh i'm not here...well not all of me this is just a small piece, although it is powerful enough to kill you and emo friend of yours" I gripped my sword tighter as Chaos put his hand in the air and suddenly a spark flashed then expanded into a great, blood red, broadsword. I was not as nearly as quick as him but i was lucky, i blocked his first blow but it sent me flying. I got back up just to duck as a kilometre of thick red steel came at my head, i then jumped away from him and kept my blade level with his chest. Chaos lunged at me and thrust his sword at my neck but i quickly tilted my head left enough to dodge the blade then thrust my blade into his chest. Chaos stared at the blade stuck in his chest then at me "Over" i said, i pulled my sword out and Chaos slumped to the ground. I turned to walk away when suddenly i felt searing pain in my shoulder, i tried to look but stopped when i relised what had happened. A hand had stabbed right threw my shoulder.....Chaos hand, he was still alive!!! He laughed as he lifted me up, his hand still threw my shoulder then threw me off, i landed on the ground hard, a mixture of sand and blood was where a lay and my shoulder was torn to ribbons, bone and everything ruined. Chaos loomed over me, in his hand was a black javelin with weird markings on it "Oh how what you could have acomplished, the people you could have ruled at my side.....i am sorry for this but the will of Me must be done" he raised his javelin over his head "Goodbye Robson" Suddenly a arrow sprouted out of his neck, a black arrow. I looked up to see Alexandra, just behind me with a bow in her hand "Andrew get behind me!" she said, another arrow in her bowstring. "Alex what are you doing! run!" "I'm not leaving my partner behind!" she said, her eyes firmly on Chaos. Chaos pulled the arrow out and snarled at Alexandra "You'll pay for that! Spawn of Hades!!!" "ALEX RUN!!!" Alex let loose her arrow just as Chaos was a thy inches from her, his javelin and the arrow collided and there was a flash of bright light which concealed the private battle inside, Chao's javelin flew from the light and landed just where he was lying. I got to my feet, my hand stemming the blood flowing from my shoulder. Soon the light faded and i saw Alex standing with no sign of Chaos, i smiled but it soon faded. Alex fell to the floor, blood covering her back and Chaos stood, one of Alexs arrows in his hand. No.... He looked at me "This is where it ends" he snapped the arrow. I grabbed the javelin Chaos had dropped and charged at him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder or the fact that the spear burned his hand. Chaos opened his palm and as the tip hit it didn't pierce his hand then punched me hard in the face with his other hand. I stood, not moving, Chaos blinked then punched me again but still i stood their, holding onto the javelin and pushing it threw his hand. Chaos started to sweat, he punched me and beated me but i stood firm and pushed as hard as i could til finally the tip of the javelin pierced threw palm and right into his chest. He coughed up black blood and stared at me like i was a ghost "Impossible...." he then blew up in a whirlwind of sand and fire. I dropped the javelin and fell to my knees, i crawled over to Alex but before i could everything started spinning....we had failed....i had failed.... I passed out Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page